


"The A Team"

by bromanceorromance



Series: + [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Song fic, The A Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:26:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're gonna freeze out here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The A Team"

"You don't have to do this anymore," he insisted, grabbing my arm.

"I've got to pay my rent, Liam," I reminded him, shoving his hand away.

"You're gonna freeze out here." He tried to wrap his jacket around my shoulders.

I bit my lip, shoving it away. "I'm fine," I protested.

"It's freezing out here, Becka."

"I'm fine," I told him again, weakly, as the snow started to fall more heavily.

"I'll pay you to stay the night with me," Liam growled, frustrated.

"I don't spend two nights with the same customer," I reminded him.

"You aren't going to be sleeping with me. You'll be sleeping in my guest room," he informed me.

I caught the eye of a man passing by, raising an eyebrow at him, daring him to come nearer as I gave him a small smile.

"Becka," Liam rumbles next to me, wrapping his coat around my shoulders again. "It's fucking snowing and there's supposed to be a blizzard tonight. I'll pay you triple your normal rate, just get in the fucking car."

"Liam-"

"No, I am not going to let you stand here and freeze. I'll make sure you have enough to pay your rent, alright?" he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards his car.

"I can make it worth your time," I mumbled, insisting on doing something for the money.

"No, you will get a good night's rest. That is all you are going to do tonight."

"Liam, I know you like--"

"No," he growls back, opening the car door and gesturing me inside. "I am not taking advantage of you, not tonight. Not ever again."

"It doesn't have to be--"

"No, Becka, I picked you up that night as a desperate attempt to connect with someone, anyone. I shouldn't have done anything that night and I won't be doing anything with you again until you've got your shit together and I don't feel like it's against your consent."

"I'm consenting, asshole, I'm just charging, there's a difference," I insisted.

"It's too cold outside. I don't want you out there. Tomorrow, we'll figure something out."

"You can't control my life, you barely know me," I muttered.

"I don't want to control your life," he replied, grabbing my hand and waiting for me to look at him. "I care about you, alright? I care about you and I worry about you. I just want to help you, okay?"

"People don't do these kinds of things without an ulterior motive."

"I want you to be happy and comfortable and live a life in which you can live with yourself, okay? That's it."

"You barely know me-"

"Yes, I barely know you and I already care about you. I don't know how anyone could spend any amount of time with you and not care about you. I don't understand how all of these people have come and gone in your life, okay? But I'm. Not. Going. Anywhere."

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first in a series of fics I'm writing inspired by Ed Sheeran's music. It's just a bit of a writing exercise to keep my creative juices flowing as I continue writing the other five? fics that I'm in the middle of writing. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments and kudos always appreciated.


End file.
